Lost In A Song
by Shattered Moment
Summary: He stole her heart and body, she belonged to him, yet she was oblivious to the fact. He sheltered her life, made her drive friends away, and yet she loved him... But will the one who loves her be to late to save her life once his anger reaches its peak?
1. The First Time

**

* * *

Lost In A Song**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ffx, Ffx-2, FF8, FF7... I'm not sure I'll use characters from all those games but just as a precaution; it will probably just be ffx, ffx2, this applies to all chapters.

_Chapter One: **The First Time**_

**__**

> _...Dream of a faint illusion, suffocating your fears and leaving you –Breathless- I would never dream of harming a hair on your head, never dream of letting you go, because I love you, a love that's real... pure. A love that would never hurt, never make you cry..._

* * *

* * *

> Tick,
> 
> Tock,
> 
> Tick,
> 
> Time flew by slowly as I prepared myself for a day out with Seymour, my smart, handsome, boyfriend. Sure we'd have our fights but he was always there, and maybe that's why I loved him so much, I could never imagine being without him, I had never felt this protected.
> 
> My mind often wandered and it wasn't until five minutes before he was due to arrive that I realized I had nothing to wear. Frantically I decided on a red v-neck t, and the blue jean skirt he had always loved, but first I had to get my mothers opinion. "Mom," I Called out into the apartment, "Can you come here for a second, I need your help with something."
> 
> My mother and I had always been close; I'd share everything with her, well almost. At times she was my best friend, and then again at times it seemed like she was my enemy, 'I'm only trying to protect you' she'd tell me so often the words were branded in my head. But I didn't believe anyone could protect me like you could, I always felt safe... but lately there's been a rift between us, like you distance yourself from me, and at times I feel like I'm all alone, but your right here beside me, I guess I'm probably being paranoid or something, but just call it feminine intuition.
> 
> I see my mother smiling at me from the corner of my door, I spin around in my outfit and she nods her head, smiling, "You look great Yunie."
> 
> I don't exactly know when everyone started calling me that, but it kind of stuck, not that I mind, it kind of feels special to have a nickname... I think it might have been my father who gave it to me... but I don't remember him that well, he ran off with some _'slut'_ as my mom would call her, when I was five, and before that he wasn't much of a father... I don't have a single picture with the two of us... but my mother has the _scars_.
> 
> The doorbell rings and I know its Seymour coming for me, I rush over to the door and he waves slightly at my mom, but after I close the door behind me... his smile turns to an icy glare.
> 
> "How do you think people will react when they see you in that?" He asks, an icy tone in his voice to perfectly match the look on his face, I don't feel comfortable when he gets like this.
> 
> "I really don't know, I thought I looked nice."
> 
> "You look like a _slut_!" He snaps back at me and pulls me into the elevator with him.
> 
> "Seymour, I really didn't think that..."
> 
> "That's the problem you don't think Yuna, sometimes it seems like you're the biggest idiot on the planet." I see him jamming the number panel; the damn floor one is stuck.
> 
> "Seymour." I gently take his hand in mine, "Is something bothering you?"
> 
> "Why do you think every time you do something it relates to something going on in my life? Sometimes things just aren't that complicated." He finally gets the button to react.
> 
> "I'm sorry."
> 
> "What ever." He replies, the ice still currupting his usually calm voice.
> 
> We took a walk through central park, the cold wind blowing ferociously through my mousy brunette hair, I reach for Seymour's hand, but he slaps mine away picking up the speed as he continues the path to his apartment. I follow him at nearly a jog; apparently he wants to get there, and fast. Yet I didn't think we were going there today, maybe I was a little naïve, but I had no clue what was truly going on.
> 
> "Yuna," He says my name in a sweeter tone than before once we finally reach the steps to his apartment, "Are you coming in?"
> 
> "No, I want to wait here in the middle of the street." I reply sarcastically, "Of course I'm coming in."
> 
> "Good." He grabs my hand again and rushes me past the bellhop and into his first story apartment.
> 
> "Ok Seymour, what's up?" I ask once we enter his apartment, hurt and disbelief clear in my voice, "Your acting so strangely, it's like I don't know you anymore."
> 
> "I ran into your friend the other day." He replies coolly, completely ignoring my question, "He seems quite fond of you, more than a friend should be, I'd say."
> 
> "What are you talking about?" I ask genuinely confused.
> 
> "Tidus, that's what, He was showing people your fucking picture like he was your boyfriend, what's happening here, is he your little man on the side, Yuna?"
> 
> "Seymour you know I'd never cheat on you, I love you." I try to keep my tone calm, I dont want to fight, not today, and not about tidus.
> 
> "Bull shit Yuna, you don't give a damn about me, why the hell haven't I seen you the past few days, huh?" He was starting to scare me as his voice ran to an extreme volume and he grabbed hold of both my wrists shoving me harshly into a wall.
> 
> "Seymour, I'm sorry I've been helping my mom out a lot lately."
> 
> "You made time for Tidus though."
> 
> "He just got into town, for god's sake he's my best friend." Tears were beginning to form in my eyes as Seymour's grip tightened and he repeatedly slamed me into the wall.
> 
> "I don't know what to think Yuna, get rid of him! Prove you love me!"
> 
> "I can't do that!" My reply was greeted by a hard slap across my face from Seymour's strong hand.
> 
> "You will." He whispered into my ear, pressing himself closely to my quivering body, and kissing my neck gently, "You will or its over, you know you need me Yuna, you love me, admit it."
> 
> "I _Love_ You." The words flew out of my mouth as the tears rushed from my eyes. And the sad thing is that after all of this... it was still true.

* * *

* * *

**A/N:**

**Kae:**

Past Obsession is helping me with this cause she rocks hard core, luv ya hun! And I'd just like to tell you that I know theirs major OOC going on, ill incorporate a lot of stuff into it. And I hope you all enjoy, I really depend on reviews though! So please review... please?

**Jen:**

Yea this is past obsession, I probably won't help her with more than this chapter, I have 5 stories I need to finish, and one on , so please review we wrote this for you!


	2. Unnoticed

> **Lost In A Song  
  
Disclaimer Applies**  
  
Chapter Two:_ Unnoticed_  
  
**A/N:** Chapter one was redone, just so no one is confused about Tidus and Yuna.  
  
_...Dream of a faint illusion, suffocating your fears and leaving you –Breathless- I would never dream of harming a hair on your head, never dream of letting you go, because I love you, a love that's real... pure. A love that would never hurt, never make you cry..._
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> I guess I'm a sick sad individual, I cant' loose Seymour, I know he loves me... things just got a _little_ out of hand yesterday, that's all. He never liked Tidus, and I can see where he's coming from, we are close... but I can't loose Seymour because of him, no one else would ever love me like he does, no one.  
  
My hand shakes as I pick up the phone, about to make the inevitable call, I was worried... true, I wanted everything to be fine between us... true, he wouldn't mine if he really knew how much Seymour cared for me... something told me that would be a _false_.  
  
3-
> 
> 7-
> 
> 6-
> 
> -
> 
> 0-
> 
> 6-
> 
> 7-
> 
> 6-  
  
I dial the oh so familiar numbers, I knew them like the back of my hand. The phone rings once... no answer. The phone rings twice... no answer. Third times the charm.  
  
"Hello?" A weary voice answers the other end of the line, causing me to chuckle; I should've known he wouldn't be up by 2pm.  
  
"Hey sleepy, can I meet you for err... breakfast?"  
  
"Sure, when?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"What? Its only... one."  
  
"So you'll sacrifice sleeping for meeting with your best friend?"  
  
"Oh so it's _you_ Wakka?"  
  
"Very funny, I'll meet you at simili'es in fifteen ok?"  
  
"See you then." He replies and I hear him hanging up the phone, I sigh as I realize what exactly I have to do today, I know it will be hard for me, and I know he'll probably never forgive me, but the path true love was never easy.  
  
I stuffed myself into an old pair of huskies and a tank with a button up hoodie, I didn't want to look nice today, it didn't really matter, it was after all _just_ Tidus, but I couldn't help look in the mirror to see if my makeup and hair was alright, I didn't want to look horrid either.  
  
Ten minutes thirty two seconds later I sat down in a small booth awaiting Tidus' appearance. He was late... as usual but hey what else could I expect?  
  
"Can I take your order?" A perky blonde girl with a notepad approached where I was sitting, the tag on her uniform read Rikku.  
  
"No, I'm waiting for someone."  
  
"Oh is it a date?" She asked, she was really perky and it was kind of strange the way she kept bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
  
"I really don't think that's any of your concern... but he's just a friend."  
  
"If he's hot will you introduce us?" I was utterly mortified that she just asked that question, she looked about fifteen but I would at least expect her to know better than that, and maybe I felt a little possessive.  
  
"Hey Yunie!" Tidus called as he ran into the restaurant panting.  
  
"Your late." I tried my best to look disappointed and shocked.  
  
"I'm truly from the bottom of my heart sorry, hey, who's your friend? She's kind of cute." He winked at Rikku causing me to cringe.  
  
"Rikku." She stuck out her hand and he kissed it, "Now can I take your order?"  
  
"Eggs." I said simply.  
  
"Coffee." Tidus handed menu to her and she covered a fit of giggles with her other hand, I never saw something _so_ pathetic.  
  
"Moving on," I began taking notice that the annoying blonde had left out earshot, "I have something very important to discuss with you."  
  
"Geese Yunie you sound so serious."  
  
"Well... the thing is..."  
  
"Food, coming up!" The blonde interrupted us... again.  
  
"Thanks." Tidus and I replied at the same time.  
  
"Would you like anything else?" She asked us, staring at Tidus the entire time.  
  
"No that will be all." I glared at Tidus then at her, couldn't she see we were in the middle of an important talk; couldn't he have the decency to tell her to shove off?  
  
"Ok so what's so important?" He asked me fiddling with a spoon.  
  
"Can you pay attention please?"  
  
"Yea, yea." He said placing the spoon right next to his fork and knife.  
  
"It has to do with Seymour." I fiddled around with my eggs, as I felt his gaze on me.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, for the first time today sounding sincere.  
  
"We can't be friends anymore Tidus." I replied stuffing a fork into my mouth, not raising my eyes to meet his.  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"He's jealous, but you can hardly blame him can you? You were showing off my picture to people?"  
  
"Yuna, you can't be serious about this."  
  
"Tidus I love him, of course I'm serious."  
  
He lifted my eyes to meet with his electrifying blue ones, "Dump him, don't let him control you! I've seen the bruises Yuna this isn't good for you!"  
  
"You don't know what it's like to be in love!" I stand up glaring at him, and he glared back."  
  
"You don't know that!"  
  
"Who have you ever loved Tidus?" I grabbed my purse determined to leave the restaurant without him uttering another word, and I nearly get to the door before he says the one word I never expected to hear.  
  
_**"You."  
**_  
"I can't take this, goodbye Tidus, don't call me." I leave, not knowing what to do next, who to talk to... but for some reason tears sting my eyes as I walk home in the now pouring rain, and realization hits me... _he wasn't lying_.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N:  
  
Kae:  
**  
Just another reminder, I REDID CHAPTER ONE! So go read it and review again... if you didn't the first time... I love reviews I really do, and this chapter was a little hard for me to write, I truly hate Seymour to the extent I want to hire the fat mafia guy off the Simpson's and get him to murder him, seeing as he's already in the TV and all, so yeas, Seymour should rot and die! I wrote this all by my self I'm so proud, please review?


End file.
